Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites
Lucky: Ten fans mixed with eight favorites can bring another season full of drama! Welcome to Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites! Houseguests: Favorites: #Raven - Zannabanna #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Cher - Angie98 #Selena - Angie98 #Corey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Liam - NanoPower512 #Sharky - Creatoroflocalcartoons Fans: #Lily - LxJ #Lara - LxJ #Matthew - NanoPower512 #Sheamus - RR44 #Firey - RR44 #Patrick - Creatoroflocalcartoons #Miami - Liamliamliam #Zane - Liamliamliam #Robin - Sound #Chimaroj - Sound Table: Day 1 Living Room '''Lucky: Hello, Houseguests and welcome to the Big Family house. The ten of you are all fans, but a few more will be joining you tomorrow. The HOH challenge will begin soon, but you may chat here for the time being. Kitchen Backyard Diary Room HOH Bedroom '''HOH - Lily Bedroom 1 '''Beds for: Chimaroj, Firey and Lara Chimaroj: Ha my bed *go and lay on his bed* wonder who are my room made *looks at a piece of paper and see Lara's name* sigh, she better not be disrespectfull. Bedroom 2 Beds for: Lily, Matthew, and Miami Bedroom 3 '''Beds for: Patrick and Robin Bedroom 4 '''Beds for: Sheamus and Zane Have-Not Room '''Have-Nots: Chimaroj, Miami, Lara, and Robin HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Hello, newbies! For this first HOH challenge, you must answer questions about last season. The first person to three points becomes the new HOH, chooses four have-nots and nominates three Houseguests for eviction. Question #1: Who won last season? Robin: Liam. Lucky: Robin gets the point. Question #2: Who won the first HOH last season? Robin: Cher. Sheamus: Cher. Firey: Cher. Lily: Cher Lara: Cher Lucky: Robin, Sheamus, Firey, Lily, and Lara all get a point. #3: Who came in second last season? Lily: Nathan Lara: Nathan Lucky: Lily and Lara get a point. #4: Who was the first jury member? Lily: Spongebob Lara: Spongebob Lucky: Lily and Lara get another point. This is the tiebreaker question for Lily and Lara only. #5: Which duo won the Duo HOH last season? Lily: Spongebob and Jonathan Lara: Marmalade and Spngebob Lucky: Congratulations, Lily, you are the first HOH of the season! After HOH Challenge Lily: Thanks Guys i'm so happy ;) Lucky: Lily, first off, who do you choose to be Have-Nots, but a Have-Not cannot be nominated? Lily: I choose to Have-Nots Lara, yeah she cannot be nominated Lucky: You must choose three more people. Lily: Miami,Robin,Chimaroj Lucky: Which three Houseguests do you choose to nominate? Lily: Zane,Matthew,Patrick Lucky: Okay. Competing in the veto competition will be Lily, Zane, Matthew, Patrick, Chimaroj, and Robin. It will begin in a few hours... Veto Competition '''Lucky: In this veto, you must climb the rope (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line). Pretty simple! Only Lily, Zane, Matthew, Patrick, Robin, and Chimaroj can compete. Lily: *climbs the rope* (1) Chimaroj: *climbs the rope* Robin: *climbs the rope* Lily: *climbs the rope* (2) Chimaroj: *climbs the rope* Robin: *climbs the rope* Lily: *climbs the rope*( 3) Lucky: How long does it take for a few teens to climb a rope? Lily: if no one write..i can't.............. Lucky: If I write, you can write again. Lily: *climbs the rope*( 4) Lucky: Finally! Lily: *climbs the rope* (5) Lucky: Now I know not to do this challenge anymore! Lily: *rings the bell* Lucky: Congratulations, Lily, you have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Lily: Yes !! Lucky: On who? Lily: ehm.....i changed my idea....i don't want to use my pov... Lucky: You already said you wanted to use it. You must take someone off the block. Lily: Ok..on Zane.. Category:Current